


Meeting Simon "Ghost" Riley

by KairaKara101



Series: Concealed Velius [2]
Category: Call of Duty, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets an encoded letter and finally manages to crack the message while in the United States. It comes with surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Simon "Ghost" Riley

It was mid-afternoon when the tall man with a duffel bag arrives at the modern and slick apartment building. Simon glanced down at the letter in his hand before bringing his other hand to run it through his hair. With a soft sigh, he started toward the apartment in front of him. Once at the front door, Simon rang the door bell. A shout was heard, before a young woman opened the door. He blinked at her and she stood staring back for quite a long time.

“I see you managed to crack the letter.” She stated softly. “Come on in. Are you a tea or a coffee person?” He followed her inside while closing the door behind him. His eyes roamed the hallway. The walls and rooms were scarcely decorated. There were just enough furniture to make it seem like there might have been someone living there.

“...I was a tea person before the military....” Simon replied as he studied the woman in front of him. Her stance and her walk, it screamed training—definitely military type training. He could see the relaxed way she held herself ready to pounce or to quickly retaliate in the case of danger. She couldn't be more than eight years younger than him. He watched as she nodded slightly. He blinked in surprise at the very subtle limp coming from her left leg. She quickly got a kettle of water heated on the stove before pulling out some coffee beans. 

“I'm Latisha by the way.” She said as she grounded the beans.

“Simon. How long have you known about me?” Simon asked while sitting down in the stool at the counter. He saw her blue eyes connect with his.

“I...not that long really. I found out about my father when I was old enough to understand. I just never thought to look up if I had any siblings until a month ago.” Her hands were moving to make individual cups of coffee without much thought. “I don't suppose you knew about my existence until that letter.”

“No, to tell you the truth. I was actually quite shocked.... In fact, I was sort of relieved that I had finished decoding it while I was actually here in the United States for a short break. It makes it easy to hide the fact from my squad mates.” Simon replied softly as he nodded in thanks for the coffee.

“I'd really appreciate the secrecy. It will keep those close to us safe.” She answered quietly. Simon noticed how her eyes got darker as if remembering something painful.

“I won't ask why you need the secrecy, but it's been bothering me since I noticed it. What exactly happen to your leg?” Simon inquired with a tilt of his head. She glanced at it with a slight grimace before sighing and sitting down next to him.

“I might have gotten it badly sprained a few days ago.” Latisha shrugged like spraining an ankle was nothing. Simon sighed softly. “I don't really know much about you. It's all really strange that well... that I have siblings.” Latisha's fingers were constantly tapping the white pristine counter top. 

“You know I work with the British Military, but what in gods name do you do?” Simon inquired seeing her body tense up after the question.

“It's sort of classified if you know what I mean.” Latisha replied while studying the dark coffee in her ceramic cup. “Maybe I'll tell you one day, but we just met and it is....” Simon took a sip of the dark bitter roast of coffee. 

“Then let me just ask, but do you work for the government in anyway?” Simon turned to look at her, his cup still halfway towards the counter. 

“In ways yes, in others no.” She replied cryptically. Simon smirked a little and stood up to clean his empty cup of coffee. He felt her blue eyes following him from her spot. “You're digging.”

“Sorry, I'm still very curious about you.” Simon stated in return. Latisha glanced away with a small frown. 

“What would you like to know?” She replied softly.

“Who's your mother?” Simon replied leaning against the counter. Latisha smiled as she walked over to the small cabinet and pulled out a small binder. She slid it over to him. Simon opened the worn leather book. On the first page, he sees a woman with black hair and warm light brown eyes hugging a small child. 

“Her name is Aminta Emery. She use to work in New York City as a personal assistant to this over-egotistical ass of a CEO. While she loved her work, she didn't like the lifestyle of a big city. She grew up in a Midwestern state so the big city wasn't really her thing.”

“You don't have an accent.” Simon pointed out as he continued to flip through the book. 

“I get that a lot. Not sure why though.” Latisha replied as she took a sip of her drink. She watches as Simon laughs quietly under his breath at one of her more embarrassing photos. There's a small indication of his barely used laughter lines. The two of them spend the next few hours looking through the binder and Latisha explaining. Simon tells her about his younger brother and family. 

“Latisha, were you really the only child?” Simon questions as he watches her return the binder to its cabinet. His calloused hands traces the groves in between the tiles. 

“Yup. Mom never married again. Now that I think about it. I don't think I've ever met my mom's parents.” Latisha replied as she walked back over to the counter. “I had childhood friends though. They're weird considering one decided he wanted to join the circus.”

“I didn't see any photos of them.” 

“Mom keeps them for me. She likes looking at my childhood years. Maybe you'll meet them one day.” Latisha answered with a small upturn on her lips. Simon gives her a faint smile. “You staying or heading back?”

“I have a few days before I have to return. Would it be okay if I....” Simon replied softly. Latisha nodded and motioned him to follow.  
****  
That night, Latisha sat by her window with a tablet in hand. The moon was shining brightly illuminating the space around her. She wrapped herself in her soft blanket. She had left Simon in the guest bedroom for the night. Ping. Finger swiping to the left, unlocking the message. The word Zephyr Tempest was blinking back at her.

_**Zephyr Tempest Chat Room**_  
_**Earl Grey** is online_  
_**Tyrine Lex** is online_  
_**Brit Snark** is online_  
_**Hot Rod** is online_  
_**Secrets my Name** is now online_

_11/15/10 12:45am_

_**Earl Grey:** Wondering when you'd show up Secrets._  
_**Secrets my Name:** Sorry, unexpected guest showed up._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** An unexpected expected guest?_  
_**Secrets my Name:** Yeah, he's not what I was expecting truth be told._  
_**Brit Snark:** Is he safe?_  
_**Secrets my Name:** I think so, Brit. I don't get a bad vibe from him. Earl you are up early or did you not go to sleep? Isn't it almost nine in the morning?_  
_**Earl Grey:** Up early, wanted to hack into another intelligence agency for fun._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** What agency? Was it the one that we talked about last week?_  
_**Brit Snark:** I believe Earl was hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. not the CIA._  
_**Hot Rod:** Find any juicy details? Anything I should know?_  
_**Earl Grey:** Rod, I thought you already hacked it and Brit how did you know?_  
_**Brit Snark:** I might have left something to ping me of your hack._  
_**Hot Rod:** Oh I hacked it long time ago. Brit, you hid something in there? How come I didn't catch it?_  
_**Brit Snark:** Apologizes, I was not aware that I was hacking into a spy agency. It's suppose to be untraceable._  
_**Hot Rod:** Oh you wound me Brit. Slightly alarmed that I didn't notice your hacking. Fuck, am I losing my touch?_  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Haha, about time someone was better at hacking than you Rod._  
_**Secrets my Name:** We're a hacking group. Everyone here is better than the majority of the world. Well maybe beside Tony Stark. Now he's most likely a hacking genius._  
_**Earl Grey:** Careful, his ego is enormous and inflated._  
_**Hot Rod:** What's wrong with Stark? He's fucking brilliant._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** That is no lie, he could probably hack, drunk and asleep. But enough of Stark. Your guest!_  
_**Hot Rod:** No we should keep talking about Stark._  
_**Earl Grey:** This happens every time we bring him up. Rod are you a fan of his or something?_  
_**Hot Rod:** Of course I am, but fine. Seeker of my secrets, should we be worried? You hacked into British military databases for information on this guy._  
_**Secrets my Name:** Nope. He's my step-brother._  
_**Brit Snark:** I should advise you that he is a stranger that you've just met._  
_**Earl Grey:** Technically we're all strangers. Seriously, we're so cautious about this that we've made this chat room untraceable even to each other._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** True, but I'd say I'd trust you guys since we've been in this for at least two years now. That's longer than most relationships._  
_**Earl Grey:** Love to stay, but work calls._

_**Earl Grey** is offline_

_**Brit Snark:** I am always astounded by how fast he disappears from the chat._  
_**Hot Rod:** More surprised that he leaves on the hour always. I'm usually an hour late._  
_**Secrets my Name:** I believe you do that to spite people Rod._  
_**Hot Rod:** Better me late than not showing up at all. Which btw, happens all the time._  
_**Tyrine Lex:** Love to keep chatting but it's 4 am and I have a meeting at 9 so bye!_  
_**Secrets my Name:** Bye Lex!_

_**Tyrine Lex** is offline_

_**Hot Rod:** Just came up with an really brilliant idea. Ciao!_

_**Hot Rod** is offline_

_**Brit Snark:** You sure you can trust this 'step-brother' of yours?_  
_**Secrets my Name:** I want to believe that I can._  
_**Brit Snark:** The others might not say it but if you ever need help, we are here for you._  
_**Secrets my Name:** Thanks Brit._  
_**Brit Snark:** It's my pleasure. Do take care of your ankle. Night._

_**Brit Snark** is offline_

“Fuck...that fucking Brit.” Latisha groaned silently to herself. “Now I'm going to be paranoid.”

“Brit?” Latisha swallowed a scream and turned to her left. Simon held up his hands. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” Simon stated with a hesitant smile.

“Holy shit. You just...” Latisha rubbed her eyes tiredly. “It's fine. I just didn't hear you come in.” She glanced up at him. “I thought you went to sleep.”

“Just getting something to drink. I could say the same thing to you.” Simon answered as he walked into the kitchen to grab some water. Latisha followed him with her eyes.

“I usually chat with some friends before I go to bed. They keep odd hours.” Latisha stated after a moment of silence. Simon nodded after he took a long gulp of water. 

“I guess I'll see you in the morning.” 

“Night, Simon.” Latisha watched as he left before fully relaxing against the cold window. Her eyes traveled down to her tablet. There was a red blinking dot. She stood up abruptly and headed down the hall.  
****  
Simon was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee when Latisha finally emerged from her room at 10am.

“Morning. Helped myself to your coffee machine.” 

“Morning. That's fine, if there is still at least a cup for me left.” Latisha yawned, rubbing her eyes. The smell of coffee drifting to her nose. A cup of coffee was in front of her. Simon let go of the cup when she took it. Latisha stared at it, blinking rapidly. Simon tilted his head down to see her eyes. 

“Are you still asleep?” Simon smiled amused. Latisha blinked again, eyes wider. 

“Might be. I was up later then I expected.” Simon watched as she sipped her coffee dazed. Simon poured himself another cup and went towards the fridge to look. After devouring half the cup, Latisha put the cup down. “So breakfast, brunch? Heavy, light?”

“Brunch and light. Not much of a breakfast person.” Simon replied shrugging his shoulders. Latisha nodded before poking him in the ribs. Simon moved away from the fridge as she pulled out some butter, eggs, bread, yogurt, fresh fruits and closing the door with her foot. “Not exactly light all of that.”

“American standards it is.” Latisha answered with a smile. She finished cooking and puts a plate down in front of him with a fork and she sat next to him eating. They ate in silence, except for the sound of the forks hitting the plates. After they finished eating, Latisha cleaned the dishes as Simon checked his phone for any messages. She grabbed another cup of coffee to complete her morning wake up and sipped it. “Can I trust you not to tell anyone if I tell you? Because if you speak, I'm going to have to hunt you down and kill you even if you're my step brother.” Latisha set her cup down as he gave her a nod. She motioned him to follow with her hand. Simon frowned as he followed her through the empty apartment. She stopped in the hallway and gave the wall a knock. Simon watched as a panel popped out and slid away to show a keypad. She tapped in her code and waited for finger recognition to scan simultaneously. 

“That's an awfully cautious system that you have there.” His eyes moved towards her as she gave a small sigh. 

“You can never be to cautious if you do what I do. I have enemies you know. Enemies that have me on their hit list.” Latisha walked through the opened doorway as Simon followed. The doorway closed behind him. The hallway lit up in an electric blue light that lined the floor. Simon entered a larger room just as the lights blinked on. On the walls were cabinets full of weapons he had never seen before. In the center of the room was a table with computer parts laid out on every inch of the surface.

“Well, I'll be damned. You have an armory down here. You preparing for a war?”

“No, I don't know. I've been in situations where having a few weapons on hand is pretty damn useful.” Latisha explained limping over to her table and picking up a motherboard. Simon looked at her and then at the equipment.

“This is more than just a few, Latisha. Not to mention, I don't recognize many of them.” He picked up an assault rifle and looked down the scope. 

“Many of them are still in beta testing. You know I don't know why I'm okay telling you about this.” Latisha sat down on the stool as Simon put the rifle down. “I mean, we've just met and already I'm telling you a secret that is top top secret.” Simon's eyes connected with hers.

“Surprisingly, I feel the same. It's sort of nice that you're honest with me. Not many people are.” Simon replied while studying the other weapons. “What do you do exactly? Because I'm sure the U.S. Government would love these weapons.” Latisha pulled out a computer and turned it on before turning it to him. An unknown emblem appeared spinning on the screen. “What is this?”

“Read, sign, and then I'll answer. It's sort of procedure.” Latisha answered with a smile. Simon rolled his eyes as he read the contract. He signed it as soon as he finished. “Okay, so this equipment is for the secret underground group known as Velius. I'm the Director of the entire operation. I do know about the Task Force 141 by the way.” Simon looked up at her with raised eyebrows impressed.

“We're pretty secret about it. How do you know?” Simon questioned as he sat down next to her.

“Velius is an organization dedicated to information gathering and stopping certain operations. I got connections to knowing about the Task Force.” Latisha answered as she pulled up weapon blueprints looking through them. “Most of these weapons are at my place cause my R&D department wants me to test them. Which is fine since I could always use some stress relievers.”

“So you know our missions and where we are?” Simon inquired amused at her attachments to the weapons.

“Yup, but don't worry. We won't interfere unless you want us to. Plus, we have so many operations running that it would be difficult to interfere too much.” Latisha replied while writing notes on the weapons blueprints and sending it to R&D. 

“Could I get my hands on these weapons?” Simon questioned as he picked up a pistol studying it.

“Sorry, no can do. It's Velius exclusive unless otherwise stated by my R&D department and a branch vote.” Latisha answered while looking at him study the pistol. 

“Hmm, I feel these weapons would save our lives out in the field.” Simon stated while sitting back. Latisha smiled as she closed her laptop. Simon glanced down at his phone when it vibrated. He read the message and sighs. “I got to go. The team got another mission.” Latisha nodded and stood up heading over to one of the cabinets. She pulled out a small box and hands it to him. Simon took it and looked at the content, blinking in surprise.

“If you ever need help, like really life or death kind of help. Use that, call me. We'll most likely have a team nearby or something.” Latisha answered with a small smile. Simon gave her a rare smile.

“I got it, thanks.” Simon replied as the two walked out of the hidden room. Latisha waited for him at the front door as he grabbed his gear. “I guess I'll see you when I see you?”

“Yeah, you can continue to send me cryptic letters though. I sort of enjoy cracking codes.” Latisha replied with a smile. “It was nice to actually meet you.”

“Next time, I'll see if I can teach you somethings.”

“I look forward to it. Take care of yourself out there.” Latisha stated grinning. Simon ruffles her hair before he walked away. Latisha turns and walks back into the house and locks her door. “Hmm, guess I better call mom.”


End file.
